


Races

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bets, Fake AH Crew, Heist Setup, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Sorry about the minimal plot, I wanted to write about a bet/race, and for stakes to be high, but keep the Shippiness up for Raywood. So This is what I came up with, Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the minimal plot, I wanted to write about a bet/race, and for stakes to be high, but keep the Shippiness up for Raywood. So This is what I came up with, Enjoy.

“Put your foot down my boi! We have to win!” Gavin screams, and wiggles on the back of Michael’s motorbike, causing is too become difficult to control.

“Gavin, shut the fuck up! I know we have to win!” Michael yells back, sharply turning the corner he was about to miss.

“Their gaining ground on us! Oh, the humiliation Micool!” Gavin shrieks, and Michael just blocks him out, trying to concentrate on the road ahead.

This whole situation arose from a mission, or rather Geoff’s personal hatred. Basically Geoff wants to ruin an asshole he used to work with, so he wants to infiltrate his group, take everything and kill everyone. Although, this man doesn’t trust anyone, so they best way to infiltrate is to pose as a love interest. He also, only tends to like young men, as evidence from his previous partners.

So Ray and Gavin made a deal, they’ll complete a race, and the loser must be the bait. However, last minute, Gavin changed the rule, so he had Michael driving for him, so Ray asked Ryan, and this is where we find ourselves.

Ray and Ryan are quickly catching up to them. Ryan’s driving, as Ray sits behind, indicating the direction they should be going. Ray is holding tightly onto Ryan, as he speeds down the highway, easily overtaking the idiots. They leave Gavin shouting behind them, and Ray leans slightly to the left, to show Ryan that’s the correct way to go, narrowly missing another motorbike.

They approach the finish, where Geoff, Jack and Jeremy are waiting. Ryan brakes the bike, and they come to an easy halt.

“Look at that, the R & R connection, finished first, who would have guessed.” Jeremy laughs, just as the other two drive down the road, bickering about whose fault it was. They get off the bike, and slowly walk over to the group, with their heads held low.

“So, Team Nice Dynamite, congratulations on losing, you did a great job.” Geoff sarcastically comments, giving the team a slow clap. “Now, Gavin, you have to go get kidnapped, you’re the bait for our plan. That was the deal.”

“I still think Ray should be bait.” Gavin pouts, as Michael drags him off in frustration, and Jeremy rushes to follow them.

“Somehow I knew they would lose…”Geoff sighs, and takes a swig out of the flask he’s holding.

“I don’t think Ryan would ever let Ray get even close to our target, never mind in his pants.” Jack smiles, and her and Geoff walk over to where the lads, minus Ray, headed off.

Ryan and Ray walk in the other direction, down quiet streets, holding hands tightly.

“Thanks for winning Rye, I don’t think I could have handled being with that prick for a week.” Ray admits, and buries his head into Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan stops walking to hug Ray, and comfort the younger lad.

“Don’t worry, even if we lost, you wouldn’t have to do it.” Ryan whispers, still holding Ray close.

“I do have the Vagabond as my boyfriend, that’s quite the intimidation tactic.” Ray laughs, and looks up into Ryan’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, I guess you do.”


End file.
